


Póga lómhara

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: An chéad phóg.
Relationships: Costia/Lexa (The 100)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Póga lómhara

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Treasure Her Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413010) by [Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544). 



Is í Costia a céad chailín ar go leor bealaí sula roghnaítear Lexa le bheith ina Cheannasaí. Is í an chéad phóg í i rith an ama nuair a lig sí saor eile ina leaba.

Tá a bpóg bog agus te, ach anásta dá gcéad phóg roinnte, ach ní cuimhin le Lexa é sin. Ní nuair a bhíonn Costia aici ansin in aice léi.

Is  í an chéad phóg a stórálfaidh sí go daor ina cuimhní cinn ar Costia.

"Is breá liom tú, Costia," a deir Lexa agus í ag dorchadas dorcha a gcuid seomraí agus déanann Costia miongháire go hiontach uirthi, agus ag baint go réidh dá leiceann.

"Is breá liom tú freisin, Lexa."


End file.
